Letters
by Bela Wandnoir
Summary: Palavras ficam para sempre registradas. Se escritas no papel, ao invés de jogadas ao vento. *Fic escrita em conjunto com a Marie*


**N/A:** Fic escrita em conjunto com a **MarieVigorito** (link para o profile dela no meu profile). :) Será uma short - três capítulos, mais um epílogo - e já está completa, portanto atualizações serão rápidas, dependendo das reviews.

Ela é uma RA, os dois já são um casal formado e os Weasley não estão na Ordem da Fênix - por isso Ron está em casa. Aqui trabalhamos mais a relação deles e como o início da Guerra os afeta. Passa-se durante as férias de verão entre o quarto e o quinto ano, logo depois do Voldemort voltar e quando tudo estava bem tenso no Mundo Mágico.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Bom, garanto que nada disso é meu, mas talvez a Marie seja a JKR disfarçada. Nunca se sabe, né? ;)

* * *

><p>London, 2 de Julho.<p>

Ronald.

As coisas aqui em casa estão mais tranquilas, obrigada por perguntar. Meu pai ainda não decidiu de qual lado da Guerra ficará, mas minha mãe já está mais calma quanto ao assunto. Eu prefiro realmente esquecer que isso tudo está acontecendo, e passo meus dias caminhando pelos jardins ou lendo um ou outro livro. Para ser sincera, chega a ser entediante. Mas o que posso fazer?

Imagino que suas férias estejam sendo mais emocionantes. Com certeza sua casa está lotada de irmãos e amigos, não? Espero que pelo menos esteja se divertindo.

Sinto sua falta. Constantemente, preciso olhar no fundo dos olhos de alguém e ver mais do que tensão e desespero. Tenho certeza de que se estivesse aqui, poderia me dar um abraço.

Mande-me notícias, por favor. Estou farta de ouvir sobre o mundo apenas por jantares formais e sem graça.

Pansy.

* * *

><p>Ottery St. Catchpole, 5 de julho.<p>

Pansy,

Poderia se resumir que as coisas aqui em casa estão um inferno. Minha mãe ainda não sabe se vai deixar eu e a Ginny voltarmos para Hogwarts esse ano, apesar do meu pai continuar insistindo que, nesse momento, a escola é o lugar mais seguro. Não sei se concordo completamente com isso.

Infelizmente não. Minhas férias estão sendo tão tediosas quanto as suas. Meus irmãos estão ocupados demais trabalhando, inclusive os gêmeos. Só ficamos eu, Ginny e mamãe em casa. Você pode imaginar o quão divertido isso é.

Sinto sua falta também. Às vezes fica difícil encarar todo esse ruivo quando a única cor que quero por perto é o loiro. O seu loiro.

Não tenho tantas notícias, não mais do que aquelas que você provavelmente recebe em tais jantares. Só uma posso lhe garantir: Harry está bem. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Ronald.

* * *

><p>London, 8 de julho.<p>

Ronald.

Sinto muito em saber que sua situação está tão ruim quanto a minha. Nesse momento, não consigo decidir qual lado é melhor. Não sei o que é certo, o que é errado. Não consigo diferenciar o fácil do díficil. Só queria poder estar ao seu lado, longe desse mundo onde não podemos confiar em quem mais amamos.

Vi Blaise ontem, e ele me disse que a família dele está como a minha: completamente desestruturada. O padastro fugiu para a América, e mãe não sabe o que fará para vencer a pressão de Voldemort - se ela quiser vencer. E, talvez pela primeira vez em nossas vidas, começamos a dar valor a pequenas coisas. Como a presença de Draco. Nunca mais o vi depois que as férias começaram, e sei que Lucius já tomou sua decisão.

Queria te contar mais sobre o que está acontecendo, mas tenho medo de que a coruja seja interceptada - e então meu pai sofrerá as consequencias de minha deslealdade.

Pode apostar que seu ruivo é muito mais interessante do que as variações de loiros e castanhos das pessoas com quem convivo. Estou vendo o mundo apenas em tons pastéis, e isso está me deixando louca!

Pansy.

* * *

><p>Ottery St. Catchpole, 12 de julho.<p>

Pansy,

Não existe lados melhores e lados piores. Existe o que você segue, o que você acha ser certo para você. Esse é o lado que você deve seguir. Esse é o lado que eu sigo, independente das consequências. Elas virão de qualquer jeito, é impossível evitá-las.

Infelizmente, não tenho tido notícias de meus amigos. Harry continua com os tios e Hermione está com os pais. Ela deve vir para cá daqui umas três semanas, como tínhamos combinado. Harry virá logo depois.

Sinceramente, Pansy? Não me preocupo nem um pouco com o destino de Draco Malfoy e você sabe disso. Ele tem dezesseis anos e um pai que é um Comensal da Morte. O destino dele já foi decidido muito antes dele nascer e sei que ele sabe disso. Aquele babaca.

Temo que tenho que lhe dizer o mesmo. Ouvi tantas novidades que queria ser capaz de te contar, mas não posso. Precisamos nos ver. Vou tentar ir para London na semana que vem, alegando querer ir na loja de Fred e George, podemos nos encontrar? Nem que seja um pouco?

Eu preciso de _seus_ tons pastéis. São eles que me marcam, eles que mostram que existe algo além da realidade a qual estou acostumado. Eu preciso de você.

Ronald.

* * *

><p>London, 15 de julho.<p>

Ronald.

O problema é que não sei o lado que sigo. Não vou apoiar meus pais se eles se juntarem aos Comensais, mas não sou fã de arriscar meu pescoço por uma causa sem esperanças. Será que a neutralidade pode ser um risco?

Entendo seus desentendimentos com Draco, Ronald, mas nada te dá o direito de falar assim do meu amigo. Sim, meu amigo. Quase um primo. Querendo ou não, ele me conhece melhor e há mais tempo do que você, e eu não hesitaria duas vezes em ajudá-lo com o que quer que fosse. Além disso, quem disse que Draco seguirá o mesmo rumo dos pais? Eu não seguirei os meus. Será que a sua imagem de nós é a de garotinhos mimados?

Infelizmente, não poderei lhe encontrar em London, principalmente se for para ficar ouvindo mais reclamações sobre o Draco. Aprenda a aceitar o que faz parte da minha vida, Ronald. Nunca houve problemas com isso entre nós, mas temo que tudo estará acabado caso comece a haver.

E, então, não haverá mais tons para existir ou não.

Pansy.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Então, é assim que a fic funcionará. Obrigada por ler e deixe review independente da sua opinião, por favor! :)


End file.
